Survivor: Solitary Isle
by MessengerOfDreams
Summary: A new kind of Survivor emerges with various notable names, rulers, celebrities, and icons of the Nintendo universe and its immediate crossovers. Two tribes face off with each other and themselves trying to take home a million dollar prize, with one fearsome element in the backdrop, Solitary Isle, threatening permanent banishment.


**A/N: Finally starting for real my first Survivor fanfic. I've gotten this one planned to a T, and I'm very confident in it, which ultimately is why it's going first. It's the simplest for me to execute, and I think it'll interest all of you greatly.**

 **For now, here's the opening scene. It'll give you a taste of the twists, the locations, and the cast. Understand I'm taking some character liberties- all characters are human, and I'm following some of the backroom canon or flat out inventing it for personality-less characters. There's also one non-Nintendo character crossing over for a little extra spice. After this, you can expect Episode 1 to show up pretty pretty pretty pretty soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, regret nothing, and let them forget nothing- except the location, and the host. The logo was done by the fantastic MisterGohan, who I dearly thank.**

 **Let me know how this is going, if it's interesting, if you have any early favorites.**

Fog.

Unsettling amounts of fog.

Standing on the edge of the jet boat, it was hard to see the host through the perpetual haze, but his voice could clear the mist from impact alone. "This!" he began, bell-clear Scottish voice the immediate standout trait, "is Solitary Isle!"

Indeed, behind him through the smokescreen ether was one lone island. Further in the distance to the sides, pieces of an archipelago could be seen. Ideals of a Robinson Crusoe island with overbearing heat, palm trees, and volleyball friends were dashed with the opening scene alone. The host, tall and slender with an abundance of curly hair, was cloaked in a midnight blue leather jacket with pants to match and boots that could break through the sand. The island in question itself was no Spring Break either- what wasn't covered by towering pine trees was left bare, exposing jagged cliffs with bleak gray rock formations holding it up. Needless to say, those packing bikinis were best leaving them home.

"Solitary Isle is the only landmark in this mysterious archipelago," he explained. "Cold, lonely, and expansive, it's easy to imagine many lost sailors living bleak, abandoned lives on these mirthless shoals. Legends say this is where many sailors, criminals, and even pirates were abandoned as punishment. Even with many people on its shores it's said that no two people ever met. Small and indistinct on the surface, its reputation far exceeds its face."

The jet boat tore through the water, clearly unfazed as it prepared to dock on the infamous shores.

"It's here," the host continued, "that eighteen contestants will begin an unforgettable adventure."

Finally, the host was no longer himself solitary. In the distance, two far separated jetboats bearing nine people each maneuvered around Solitary Isle to two beaches across the archipelago.

"These eighteen people," he explained, "will be divided into two tribes of nine. They will only see each other through challenges, where they will compete for reward and immunity from Tribal Council. At every Tribal Council, one person will be voted out of the game by a majority vote. The reasons they're voted out? Well..." With a knowing grin, he finished "That's up to the tribes themselves. The society is theirs to build."

The host's jetboat finally reached the shore and pulled to a stop, the water split to the sides cascading down on the host's head. Unfazed, he pulled the hood over his head and continued, ever the showman.

"The only place in the early game these two tribes will have any personal interaction is here, Solitary Isle. For each round, one person from each tribe will be exiled onto the Isle on opposite sides. From there, they will be safe from Tribal Council, but forced to survive on their own. The only way they'll receive any help is if they take effort to find each other in the island. However, as history itself proclaims..." he grinned again. "That may be very difficult to do."

Leaping off of the boat and into the sand, the host finally introduced himself and the season. "I'm Donovan Brennan," he said, "and this is Survivor: Solitary Isle."

 **~Cast Introduction: Notthaust~**

On the two jet-boats, already the island was getting a reaction from the impending castaways. On the boat with the blue tarp, a young, blond girl dressed in a vest and baggy shorts, grinned toothily at the sight of such an abandoned locale, leaning over the boat's edge and smelling the water to the point where an older bluenette felt the need to pull her back in, trying to hide her alarm.

These two were part of the Notthaust tribe. They were already sporting dark blue buffs, over their hair, around their neck, tied to their wrist, even wrapped around their waists or legs. The all-purpose fabric signified but did not necessarily create a team yet.

These nine people made up the Notthaust Tribe.

Cyril Josif, a twenty-nine year old messenger from the Yoshi Peoples, a direct native of Yoshi's Island. It was hard to see his expression beneath his green hair and wide-brim hat, if he even had an expression to share, a reaction to go with his stoic behavior.

Doug Falcon, a thirty-five year old racecar driver from Mute City. The clear polar opposite of Cyril, Falcon was larger than life, a booming voice trying to make conversation with those who were willing to spare him a few words.

Eagle Granger, a thirty-seven year old air force commander from Green Earth. Dressed up in his air force jacket with arms confidently folded, he sported a pair of goggles that broke through the fog.

Gladys Kavanagh, a fifty-three year old calligraphy teacher from Crossingville. Her short red hair slicked back, her most distinct feature was a large, excited grin as she gripped the seat before her.

Hal Emmerich, a thirty-seven year old chief engineer from the USA. Going by his nickname Otacon, one would have to look closely to identify an anime T-shirt from beneath his pale trenchcoat.

Krystal McCloud, a thirty-nine year old retired fighter pilot from Corneria. Dressed for far different weather, her age made her no less confident to show skin, wearing short shorts and a tank top, clearly shivering as she attempted to keep her neighbor from leaning off the boat.

May Haruka, a nineteen-year-old animal trainer from Hoenn. Almost as excited as Gladys, she tied her bandana tight over her head as she took in her sights with a hopeful grin.

Preston Poplar, a twenty-four year old mountain climber from Cirrus Ridge. Dressed for the weather, the short young man huddled in his parka, quietly looking around the area.

Tetra Dazel, a seventeen-year-old sailor and ship captain prodigy from Dragon Roost Island. Still leaning over the boat to get a dash of nautical air, she was the clear standout- for better or worse.

" _I'm loving it already," TETRA explained in her first confessional. "The mist, the danger, the way everyone else is so clearly just nerved out of their damn minds."_ Indeed, as confident as he appeared, Eagle was swaying with alarm to the boat, clearly seasick. _"But me? I love the ocean. Especially the s***-your-pants parts. This game's gonna be easy if I'm already at home."_

For the most part, the boat was quiet as they pulled into the Notthaust beach. Slowly, it seemed to dawn on everybody that this cold, inhospitable, near colorless island was their new home. The only landmark amongst pale sand and sharp rocky cliffs were pine trees that went higher than the fog could reveal.

" _I did not dress accurately for the weather," KRYSTAL correctly assessed in confessional. "My only hope is that this is an elaborate prank and we're on our way to Delfino Isle."_

Preston shrugged at the sense of dread other tribemates had at the beach setting. In a surprisingly chirpy voice, he said "I don't see what the big deal is."

" _I think people are just now getting this is a survival situation," PRESTON elaborated in confessional. "Like, actual survival. Not a vacation, not a camping trip. Literal survival. And we have some survival-oriented people as well. I mean, I saw the guy with the Air Force jacket. He's probably seen some shit. But this is different. Humans are one thing. Mama nature is another. And I don't know about them, but I am ready as all hell."_

 **~Cast Introduction: Kyndill~**

The environment on the boat with the maroon flag was slightly more casual. While everyone was at least slightly cautious in their interaction, it was clear that no one was sorry to be around the others. Casual conversation was rampant, in large part due to the towering but pleasant figure in the front, facing the rest of his team.

This tribe was the Kyndill tribe. Sporting their maroon buffs in various, distinct ways, time would tell if the color was just a formality, or if they would become a unified tribe worthy of the name.

The Kyndill tribe included:

Anthony Higgs, a thirty-six year old point man from the Galactic Federation's 07 Platoon. Despite his large, imposing figure, he was easily the warmest person on the boat, leading the conversation from the front with a comforting smile.

Don "Cranky" Kong, a seventy year old shopkeeper/professor from the Konga Jungle. Living up to his nickname, he was characterized by an impatient sneer above a white beard and tired eyes.

Isabelle York, a twenty-three year old secretary from Crossingville. Easily the best at making conversation with Anthony, her excitement and energy alarmed those sitting near her.

Jade "Jewels" Barrett, a twenty-seven year old racer from Rockport. Wearing a tank top with an artistic face on it, her own face was just as painted with makeup with a large, unflinching grin even as she talked. She huddled into her seat, clearly chilly.

Leon Powalski, a forty-one year old mercenary from Lylat. It was clear from his slicked back green hair and rough, scratchy skin, that he was not your typical customer. His crossed arms and smirk enforced this.

Morea Lychi, a thirty-one year old Shyguy Priestess, also from Yoshi's Island. As customary for her faith, she was distinguished only by an expressionless white mask and large, formless red robes.

Plum Hikari, a twenty year old tennis celebrity from Mushroom City. Quiet through the conversation, an already small young woman could go almost unnoticed in the active crowd, even despite her reputation.

Walter Gaiman, the sixty-four year old CEO/Founder of Game and Watch Enterprises. Sporting a business suit and a large grin, he wove into the conversation like a natural.

Zelda Harnikan, a thirty-three year old princess from Hyrule. One of the most immediately recognizable figures, she sat quietly, respectfully, with royal composure.

As the boat pulled into the beach, Isabelle pointed behind Anthony, who finally turned to the beach, ending the casual conversation and announcing "We're here, Kyndill!"

"Woohoo!" Isabelle cheered, nearly running off the boat. Indeed, the Kyndill flag was in the immediate distance, next to an open canvas of space waiting for them to create a new home- empty gray beaches and a litany of towering pine trees. The tribe filed off the boat slowly, carefully.

"This place looks hospitable," Cranky cracked bitterly as he maneuvered his way off of the boat, taking slow and cautious steps.

" _So we're in hell," CRANKY elaborates in his first confessional. "Lucky me. It's freezing, it's empty. It's where joy goes to die. If I'm lucky maybe I'll croak before I have to spend a month here." After letting that statement sink in, he laughs at himself, short and bitter. "I mean, I'm an island guy. I've seen some islands before. But this is some f***ed up s***."_

 _ANTHONY, however, could not be more excited as he walked across the beach far ahead of everyone else. "It ain't much," he admitted in confessional. "But look at this place. Yeah, it's spooky, but I bet we're stronger than that. Give us a few days and I guarantee we'll have this place looking like a Holiday Retreat." Laughing quickly, he adds "Guarantee it."_

Soon enough, the rest of the tribe had convened around the flag. Nine diverse tribe members from different walks of life joined Anthony as he led them through a simple cheer.

"One, two, three- KYNDILL!" shouted everyone except one- the ever cynical Leon, who just gave a dismissive smirk, hands in his pockets. Only Walter noticed, returning the smirk with a wry, amused grin, one that seemed to count Leon's days for him.

" _It's fun for now," LEON says in confessional, "But it's gonna get ugly really quickly. And I'm gonna be the only one ready when it does."_

 **Final Cast:**

 **Kyndill Tribe**

 **Anthony Higgs**

Age: 36

Occupation: Point Man

Universe: Metroid (Other M)

 **Don "Cranky" Kong**

Age: 70

Occupation: Shopkeeper/Retired Professor

Universe: Donkey Kong (Country)

 **Isabelle York**

Age: 23

Occupation: Secretary

Universe: Animal Crossing

 **Jade "Jewels" Barrett**

Age: 27

Occupation: Tuner Racer

Universe: Need For Speed (Crossover)

 **Leon Powalski**

Age: 41

Occupation: Mercenary

Universe: Star Fox

 **Morea Lychi**

Age: 31

Occupation: ShyGuy Priestess

Universe: Yoshi's Island

 **Plum Hikari**

Age: 20

Occupation: Tennis Celebrity

Universe: Mario (Golf/Tennis)

 **Walter Gaiman**

Age: 64

Occupation: CEO of Game/Watch Enterprises

Universe: Mr. Game and Watch

 **Zelda Harnikan**

Age: 33

Occupation: Princess

Universe: Legend of Zelda

 **Notthaust Tribe**

 **Cyril Josif**

Age: 29

Occupation: Messenger

Universe: Yoshi's Island

 **Douglas Jay Falcon**

Age: 35

Occupation: Speed Racing Celebrity

Universe: F-Zero

 **Eagle Granger**

Age: 37

Occupation: Air Force Commander

Universe: Advance Wars

 **Gladys Kavanagh**

Age: 53

Occupation: Calligraphy Teacher

Universe: Animal Crossing

 **Hal "Otacon" Emmerich**

Age: 37

Occupation: Chief Engineer

Universe: Metal Gear Solid

 **Krystal McCloud**

Age: 39

Occupation: Retired Fighter Pilot

Universe: Star Fox (Command)

 **May Haruka**

Age: 19

Occupation: Animal Trainer

Universe: Pokemon (Anime)

 **Preston Poplar**

Age: 24

Occupation: Mountain Climber

Universe: Ice Climbers

 **Tetra Dazel**

Age: 17

Occupation: Ship Captain

Universe: Legend of Zelda (Wind Waker)

 **On This Coming Episode of… Survivor!:**

 **The two tribes settle in, and lines are swiftly drawn.**

" _I have to wonder if telling the outsiders who they are is going to be anything more than counterproductive," Gladys expressed cautiously._

 _In confessional, Doug seemed to prove her point. "I'm gonna wipe the smirk off of that bastard's face."_

 **While some try and play it naturally, it's clear other have more insidious ideas.**

" _Everyone seems far too cheery," Leon expressed to Jewels._

" _Trust me, babydoll," she replied. "No one can keep a mask on for that long."_

 **Bonds are made in places you would and wouldn't expect.**

" _She is…" Plum took some time to find the right word. "A little cracked. But she'll hear you talk for hours."_

" _She only speaks when she's spoken to, but she's got a leader in her, I know that," Anthony explained actively. "And I'm gonna help her find that leader."_

" _I might actually have someone I can trust for the long run," Eagle expressed, a smile on his face. "Isn't that just a lovely idea?"_

 **And for the first time, two castaways experience Solitary Isle.**

" _Think I'd rather be at Tribal Council."_

" _I'm hearing my own damn thoughts… and they ain't pretty."_


End file.
